madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rico
"Kablamo!" -Rico, Lemur See, Lemur Do Rico is the head of demolition and storage for the penguins. He has feathers resembling a Mohawk on his head and a scar across the left side of his beak, but it is unknown how he got it. Rico holds a variety of items in his gut; such as time bombs, TNT, Flamethrowers, and even cash. He also has a large female doll, which he loves very much. Unlike the other Penguins, Rico makes grunting noises rather than speaking actual words (though he does speak at times). Rico has a weird sound way of crying. Madagascar movies The Penguins of Madagascar In the episode "All Choked Up", Skipper has Rico save an activated time bomb for later to destroy a robotic tour guide. Alice notices that Rico is constantly regurgitating and has him take a special medicine that prevents him from throwing up. The penguins try to get the bomb out within 24 minutes, but every attempt, including the deadly Number 12, fails. Skipper, Kowalski, and Private say their goodbyes, and their farewells are so heartfelt, Rico starts to gag because of the "mushiness". Combined with the Number 12 substance, he finally hacks up the bomb, and it explodes on the tour guide. Rico's fortune in Misfortune Cookie says "You will soon meet a foul end." While Rico and the penguins do not believe in curses, Julien tries to make them believe by tricking Rico into believing that he is cursed to the point where Rico hides in a pillow fortress. Skipper then confronts Julien and they agree to make Rico think that he is not cursed by going through with an ancient lemur ceremony. After a duck lands on Rico at the end of the ritual, Private reveals the meaning of the fortune: the duck's bottom is a fowl end. When all attempts to get Roger to toughen up fail in Roger Dodger, Kowalski switches their minds. What ensues after is a chance to find Rico/Roger after he goes crazy from change of adaptability. The penguins eventually find him and Roger/Rico sings a lullaby to pacify him like he earlier did so. After they swap back, Roger helps the penguins out in singing a lullaby as a barbershop quartet. Rico at first, can't stand how "lovey-dovey" the song is. Personality *Psychotic and has a love for destruction. *Little tolerance for "mushy" stuff, and often becomes sick when Private gets overly emotional and "lovey-dovey" about something, although he can still emote good emotions sometimes. *Very fond of, and possibly in love with, a doll. *Easily falls to sleep with Roger's lullaby in Roger Dodger. *Very obedient to Skipper's commands, although he disobeyed one time when he was in Roger's body (but he was out of control at that time). Trivia *Constant regurgitation of supplies may have damaged his throat, which may be the reason why he can't speak fully. *Although, there is a problem with this theory. When Roger was in Rico's body, he could speak fully. When Rico was in Roger's body, he didn't speak fully. Meaning it could be a speech impediment. *Rico does not have the scar and Mohawk in the movies. *Rico means "rich" in Spanish. *He has a scar on his left side of his beak. *He is very good at hand-to-hand combat and explosives. *He has a sort-a-love relationship with a Barbie Doll Taken from IMDB Rico is the designated weapons and combat specialist of the Penguin Commandos. He displays an obsession with explosives, some knowledge of Japanese and some rather questionable physiology (by firing candies from his gut like a machine-gun, and regurgitating any item on cue) in the Christmas Caper, but his character mellows out by the time the Madagascar movie continuity begins, displaying more complicated skills such as picking locks and slicing fish into sushi with blinding speed. Photos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters